


Pure Fluff

by MyChemicalFallOut



Category: Doctor Who, Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOut/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy ficlets of some of my OTPs. Leave OTP's of yours in the comments and I'll try to write about them. Keep in mind I haven't watched that many shows so if I don't write your suggestion, it's not that I hate you, it's that I don't know how they would act, what they would say, etc...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Best Night Ever

John, as usual, was on his laptop, blogging about the case they had just closed. Sherlock walked in and took off his coat and scarf. He hung them up and grabbed a leather glove. Sherlock took his place beside John.

"John." He said simply to get John to look up at him   
"Ye.." John was cut off by Sherlock smacking him lightly with the glove.  
"What was that f.."  
"I challenge you!" Sherlock exclaimed.  
"To what?" John asked, closing his laptop.  
"...A drinking contest." He answered. "He who can drink the most in one hour shall be the winner."   
"Alright."  
"What?"  
"Alright! Lets get to it."

Sherlock was expecting John to put up a fight, but was glad that he didn't. He grabbed his coat and scarf and put them on quickly. John grabbed his coat and put it on as they were leaving. They made their way to the closest place to get liquor, which happened to be a local bar called The Spot. 

Sherlock burst in and bee-lined to the bar. He'd only been there a few times, but knew that flirting was the easiest way to get free drinks with the bartender. Sherlock talked for a short minute with the man. When he grabbed the drinks, he winked at the bartender and made his way past several full tables to where John sat. 

He sat in the seat across John and smirked. He pulled his phone out and set a timer. One hour. The end of the hour would prove to be the best time of Sherlock's life so far. 

With the glass in one hand and the other on the button to start the timer, he looked at John. 

"See you on the other side." He said quickly and took his finger off the button. Both John and Sherlock tipped their drinks back.

45 minutes of drinking and laughter later, Sherlock and John slowly made their way home. Sherlock's arm was around John's waist and John's around Sherlock's. They stumbled into the flat, laughing for no apparent reason. Sherlock tossed his coat and scarf onto the couch and fell into his chair. He stared up at John, who looked down at him with a curious look. John fell into his seat across from Sherlock. 

"Ask." Sherlock mumbled.   
"What?" John slurred, taking his jacket off clumsily.  
"You...want to ask me a question thingy." Sherlock giggled.  
After a long pause, which consisted mostly of John trying to remember what he was going to ask, he asked, "Can you dance?"  
"What?"  
"Can you dance?" John asked a second time.   
"Yes." He replied haughtily.  
"I don't believe you. Prove it." John replied quickly, laughing.  
"Alright stand up." 

Sherlock stood and held out a hand toward John while the other started a CD with classical music on it. John's laughter was replaced by a crimson spreading across his cheeks.

"What?" John asked, his wasted mind unable to connect the dots.  
"You want me to prove it and you're the only one I can dance with at the moment, so stand up." Sherlock replied with a slight shake of his hand. 

John slowly placed his hand in Sherlock's and he was quickly pulled very close to Sherlock. John wasn't used to being so close to Sherlock, but he didn't mind. In fact, he liked it. He liked it a lot. 

Sherlock wrapped his arm around John's waist and pulled him closer, if it was even possible. He laced his fingers with John's while John placed his hand on Sherlock's shoulder. They started slowly dancing to the music, forgetting the rest of the world going on around them. 

After what seemed like years, the song stopped, making Sherlock and John stop in unison. However, neither of them let go of the other. They stayed locked together, staring into each other's eyes. Sherlock, with his arm around John's waist, closed the small gap between them and pressed his lips against John's. John practically melted, but was supported by Sherlock. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, but to John, it lasted a lifetime.


	2. Hello

Dean had just come back from the bar. He was alone. Sammy was in Hell and Cas hadn't been answering his pleads. Dean hadn't found some one night stand that night, so he was completely alone. As he was brushing his teeth, he'd felt as if someone was watching him. He'd brushed off the feeling as missing his brother and Cas. 

He finished brushing his teeth and turned to go to bed. He looked up and there stood Cas. For a second, the gears turned, but didn't click. 

"Cas! Where the hell have you been?" Dean asked happily, bringing Cas into a tight bear hug. Usually Cas doesn't hug back, but Dean could have sworn he felt Cas lightly hug him. For a few seconds, Dean was happy, but Cas seemed uncomfortable, so he broke off the hug and stepped back. 

"Dean." Cas said in his gruff voice.  
"Yeah?" Dean replied.  
"What is dancing?" Cas asked abruptly. 

Dean laughed in surprise. 

"What? What is so funny?" Cas asked, confused.  
"Oh it was just...long story. Why do you want to know anyway?" Dean asked, nervous that he might get to dance with Cas.  
"I went to a wedding and a girl wanted to 'dance' with me, but I didn't know how so I said no. I want to know how." Cas replied.

Dean was flustered and tried to hide the heat and redness on his face.

"It's complicated." Dean said, clearly nervous, even to Cas.  
"I want to know how." Cas insisted, stepping very close to Dean.

Dean blushed and sighed. He took Cas's hand and placed it on his shoulder. Dean took Cas's other hand and held it up while Dean's unoccupied hand held Cas's waist. Dean never truly learned how to dance, so he was just winging it. 

Cas and Dean danced for a long time, getting closer to each other every minute. By the end, Dean was gazing into the icy blue of Cas's eyes. Cas was staring fondly into Dean's very green eyes. 

As if someone had said "kiss", Dean leaned in and gently placed his lips on Cas's. He was scared that Cas would fly away and he'd be left holding and kissing air. However, Cas kissed back. Dean was in heaven...figuratively.


	3. Missing You

It had been a few days after Rose was sent to the parallel world. Though he was traveling through gorgeous worlds, he was still grieving, not letting him see the beauty of each. He stopped back on Earth one last time as a final salute to Rose. 

"DOCTOR!" He heard a man yell. The Doctor turned and saw the familiar shape of Captain Jack Harkness running toward him. He sighed and slightly waved. Jack caught up and looked around. 

"Where's Rose?" He asked.  
"Parallel world." The Doctor replied harshly.

Jack was shocked, but he knew how much Rose meant to The Doctor. He hugged The Doctor quickly then bolted into the TARDIS. He was so glad to be back somewhere familiar. The Doctor followed and closed the door. He leaned against it and looked at Jack curiously. Jack looked up at The Doctor as he was unpacking a few things from his bag.

"What? Do I need to leave?" He asked sadly.  
"What? No, stay. Just wondering something." The Doctor replied.

Jack smirked, but stopped, seeing the glare on The Doctor's face. 

"Wondering about what? I'm an open book." Jack answered.  
"Back before I regenerated, I stole a dance with Rose from you." 

Jack's expression hardened. 

"Yeah what about it?" He asked.  
"I never actually saw you dance. Rose did, but I didn't. I'm wondering if you're as good of a dancer as Rose said." The Doctor stated.  
"Really?" Jack asked with a smirk. "How good did she say I was?"  
"She said you were quite the dancer. That you knew how to 'sweep her off her feet'." The Doctor replied. "Are you?"  
"Yeah. Of course!"  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Do you want me to prove it?" Jack asked and strolled over to where The Doctor was standing. On his way, he clicked on some music. The Doctor was surprisingly nervous about dancing with the very handsome and very gay man. Jack held his hand out as an invitation. The Doctor hesitated, but gave in. Jack whisked him closely into his arms. If it was possible, the red on The Doctor's face got redder. 

They danced for a while, making small talk. Somehow, neither of them felt awkward dancing so close together. It was actually quite comforting to The Doctor. It was helping him get over his loss. Jack felt so comforting. What The Doctor didn't realize is that he'd closed his eyes and leaned his head onto Jack's shoulder. Jack didn't mind.

The song stopped and The Doctor stepped back quickly. He felt embarrassed that he'd felt so comfortable with Jack. He was so used to girls, but for some reason, Jack was different. Jack smiled at The Doctor, even though he felt a little hurt that he stepped away so fast. 

Suddenly, The Doctor remembered when he danced with Rose all that time ago. Tears filled his eyes and he looked down to keep from crying. He was unsuccessful and a tear fell onto the floor of the TARDIS. It made a slight metal noise and Jack's smile faded. Jack pulled the Doctor into a gentle hug. The Doctor lightly cried into his shoulder.

"It'll be okay." Jack repeated, trying to calm him down.

The Doctor wiped his face and looked up at Jack. He looked like a sad puppy, looking for forgiveness. Jack couldn't help feeling sad. A thought had been flitting around in Jack's mind throughout the dance. He'd decided against the thought, but he was reconsidering. 

After a few moments of internal fighting, Jack placed his warm hand on the back of The Doctor's neck. The Doctor looked up. They shared a look and both knew exactly what was happening. Jack and The Doctor leaned into each other and pressed their lips together. Hard. 

For several minutes, they stayed still, their lips locked in place. Jack, surprisingly, was the one to pull away first. He had a glow in his eyes. A glow that could only be made from a dream coming true.


	4. Only In Love With You

"Merlin. Do your job and fill my glass." Arthur held out his glass to be refilled. The raven haired servant poured the fancy wine into his glass, not saying anything.  
"Have you gotten smaller? I didn't know that was possible." Arthur laughed and dismissed him. 

"Sire you are quite intoxicated. You should retire to your room." Merlin noted, telling an almost asleep Arthur.  
"Hmm? Oh yes. Well I'm sorry to say that I am quite room and must retire to my intoxicated. Goodnight everyone." He addressed the room as he left. Merlin fought a sigh. 

Merlin led him to his room and locked the door, knowing that Arthur would try to get out.  
"Have I ever told you that Guinevere isn't my true love? Never has been. In fact, I really only love y.." Arthur was interrupted by a knocking. 

"What?!" He asked, annoyed that someone was bothering him and it wasn't Merlin. Merlin answered the door, talked for a minute, then closed it again.  
"Wrong door." Merlin answered the unasked question. "You were saying?"  
"I was saying? What was I saying?" Arthur laughed and spun around. "Dance!"

Arthur walked quickly over to Merlin and grabbed his hand and waist.  
"What are you doing?" Merlin asked, feeling a shade of red appear on his face.  
"Dance with me Merlin! I am your king and you do what I say, so dance!" Arthur exclaimed, spinning Merlin around like a girl. Merlin laughed uneasily, but did as he was told. 

After a few minutes, he relaxed and they fell into a comfortable silence. Their steps had slowed to almost nothing and Arthur had somehow pulled Merlin close enough that Merlin was tempted to put his head on his master's shoulder. Merlin's right hand very softly stroked the shoulder of Arthur's shirt while Arthur's did the same with Merlin's hip. Merlin suddenly felt as if someone would burst through the door at any time and tell Uther. Uther would lose all respect for Arthur and Merlin would be executed. He stepped back quickly and looked down. 

"What? What's wrong?" Arthur said in his normal, sober voice. "If you're worried someone will come in here or see us, you locked the door and all the shades are drawn."  
"Arthur, you're..." Merlin's face grew hotter with every second. Arthur wasn't drunk and he'd just intentionally danced with Merlin. Was he insane? Anything could have happened. A warm hand on Merlin's cheek stopped his internal babbles. He looked up at Arthur and searched for any reason this was happening. 

"No I'm not drunk or enchanted or poisoned and this is my last day on Earth. I'm me." Arthur's voice was soft and showed his emotions. The really only happened when he was in love. Merlin realized that when he was "in love" with Lady Vivian. But if he's talking like that to Merlin, then that must mean that...

"I was saying that I was never in love with Gwen. Only in love with you." Arthur smiled and leaned down to place his lips gently on Merlin's. Merlin melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck. A few seconds later, Merlin broke away and smiled. "I'm in love with you too Arthur."


	5. One Second

"Arthur. Hey I was telling a story." Gwaine bumped Arthur, who had gotten distracted looking at a girl's ass.

"Sorry. Go on." Arthur looked back at Gwaine, but being that the story wasn't very interesting and he was pretty smashed, Arthur was quickly distracted. 

A guy walked in and caught Arthur's attention. He was wearing a blue shirt with a red handkerchief, which went perfectly with his raven hair. The guy walked over to one of his friends and smiled the most perfect smile Arthur had ever seen. The guy glanced around and saw Arthur looking. He smiled shyly and much like Arthur, kept looking back. 

"One second" Arthur cut Gwaine off and made his way over to the mystery guy, almost getting spilled on by a few people. 

"Hey. I'm Arthur." Arthur introduced.  
"Merlin." The no longer mystery guy answered. 

They talked for a while, instantly getting along. Gwaine eventually found someone else to talk to, Arthur not living up to his word. 

 

A few years later...

"We need a dog." Merlin abruptly said after seeing an adorable puppy on his phone.  
"Alright. Lets get one." Arthur stood and grabbed his keys, motioning for his boyfriend to follow him. 

They drive to the humane society and look at the puppies. Merlin seemed very interested in a shepherd mix and Arthur agreed. They brought the dog home, figuring out what to call him during the ride. 

"I say we should name him Emrys." Arthur teased.  
"We are not naming him my secret name. Wouldn't be very secret anymore." Merlin countered.  
"Fine. What about Max?" Arthur glanced over to see Merlin's reaction.  
"Yeah. Fits him." Merlin had leaned over the seat to see the puppy in the back. He smiled his blinding smile at Arthur and he knew that he was the man he would marry.

 

2 1/2 years later, the day they met...

"What's all this?" Merlin walked into the house, seeing flower petals scattered in the hallway. Arthur stood at the end of the hallway, smiling shyly. Merlin was nevertheless confused because Arthur was not shy. He took off his bag and set it on the couch, walking over to Arthur. As he got two feet away from his partner, Arthur took a knee. 

"Merlin, the first time we met, I was so smashed I could barely see the floor," merlin laughed, hand covering his mouth as he realised what was happening.  
Arthur took out the ring, continuing.  
"But as soon as I saw you, my vision became clearer. You were the only thing I saw and you smiled that blinding smile that never dulls. Right then, I knew I had to fall in love with you and marry you and that's exactly what I did. Will you due me te honor of stayin with me for the rest of our lives?" Arthur smiled, hope filling every inch of him.  
Merlin nodded, unable to speak for a second.  
"Yes. Yes I will." Merlin smiled and pulled Arthur up for a deep kiss. 

40ish years later

Arthur and Merlin have a house on the beach, Max just as old and fragile as they are. They sit in chairs beside each other, looking out at the sunset. They join hands and smile, knowing that they spent their lives with the perfect person. 

 

"Arthur. Hello? Arthur! My god you have the attention span of a goldfish!" Gwaine sighed and took a long drink of whatever was in his cup.  
"One second." Arthur, never taking his eyes off the raven-haired guy, made his way past couples making out and drinking. 

"Hey. I'm Arthur."  
"Merlin."


End file.
